


SGA Valentine's Day Cards

by georgiesmith



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Humor, Photoshop, Stargate Atlantis Art Valentine, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've been making goofy Valentine's Day cards and posting them on Tumblr. I'll post them here as additional chapters as I make them and add characters, etc. as I go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rodney McKay




	2. Rodney McKay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh, the math is probably wonky but I like it.


	3. John Sheppard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *shrugs*

  


Please do not reprint, repost or reproduce without permission. (Reblogging on Tumblr, however, would be swell - thesmilingfish.tumblr.com) Thanks!


	4. Ronon Dex




	5. Teyla Emmagan




End file.
